Ninjago: New Story
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: After many months since the serpentine were defeated, everything was great. Until one day.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I hope you enjoy =)**

Ninjago: New story

Prologue:

_It was several months, almost a year since the ninja defeated the serpentine and sent them underground again. There was peace all over the land once again. Until one day when it all changed…._

Chapter 1

Kai's POV:

It was a nice day. So nice that Sensei let us take the day off. The weather was nice, so I decided to take flame for a flight. I went to the dragons. Most of them were asleep, but flame was excited to see me.

"Want to go for a ride buddy?" He snorted, which I took for a yes. After we saddled up, we took off. The weather was great, and the wind was nice and cool. As we started to fly over a village, I started to hear screaming. We lowered down to look through the clouds, and saw serpentine terrorizing a village.

"_Wait, serpentine?" _ That made no sense. We defeated them long ago. Flame wanted to go down there, but I resisted. "Flame, there's too many. We have to get the others." As if on cue, the bounty showed up above us. Then I saw Cole, Zane, and Jay jump off and in their vehicles. Me and flame went down there. Cole looked at me and asked

"Kai, what's going on?" "I don't know. Me and flame were flying when we heard screaming coming from the village and saw the serpentine." Jay looked confused. "Kai, did you just say

'Serpentine'? I thought we defeated them?" "So did I but we were wrong." Zane looked around "Shouldn't we help the village?"

"Right!" Cole brought out his scythe. "Alright boys. Let's stop these serpentine. Again!"

NINJA-GO!

We all went in different went in different directions. I chased down a serpentine into the forest. We ran for a long while when I cornered him into some boulders. I was about to attack when an arrow shot above his head. It distracted him long enough for an arrow to launch a net over him. He was trapped. I looked around to see a silver ninja with a golden arrow. He then started to run towards the village. I followed him into the village and I saw my brothers being overcome by serpentine. The mysterious ninja put away arrow and did a waving motion with his hands. The wind moved through the trees and rocks… that played the sacred flute song.

"_Who is this guy?" _ The snakes got off my brothers and ran. The village cheered. The guys came over and jay asked "Who's that guy?" "I don't know but I'm going to find out." I walked over there, grabbed his mask… and he punched me in the face, hard. As I fell backwards, it felt like he broke my nose. He threw back his hood… And it was a girl! A girl almost broke my nose! She leaned over me and said, "No one touches my stuff." She held out her hand and helped me up. I looked at the guys. Zane looked a bit surprised and Cole and Jay tried to keep from busting up laughing. I looked at the girl. She had dark brown colored hair, blue eyes, and a silver ninja outfit.

"You okay?" she asked in a laughing tone. "Yeah I'm fine." "Clonked yah pretty good didn't I?" I glared at her. "What is your name?" asked Zane. "My name is Amanda. And who are you?" "I am Zane. The black one is Cole, the blue one is Jay, and Kai is the one you punched." Cole and Jay were smirking right now and looked like they were going to explode with laughter. Suddenly we heard roaring. At first I thought it was flame, and then I saw a silver-blue colored dragon fly in and land behind Amanda. "Easy, Star, it's okay." Amanda stroked the dragon gently.

The dragon, known as Star, then saw flame and didn't seem all too happy. Neither did flame. They roared at each other. Luckily, the bounty showed up. Sensei, Nya, and Lloyd stepped out. "Who's that?" asked Lloyd. "That…is your new roommate." said Sensei. "WHAT!" we were really surprised and I was even madder. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Sensei. Amanda spoke up. "And I'm pretty sure, Kai is it, is mad at me for punching him in the nose."**  
**

"So that's why he's bleeding." said Lloyd. "No matter. What is more important is why the serpentine are back and how. Come, we need to find out more." As everyone was on board, Nya helped me with my bloody nose, and then showed Amanda to her room. I went to the game room where the guys were at. As soon as I walked in, Cole and Jay busted up laughing. Apparently it hurt because they were clutching their sides. I walked behind them and clonked their heads together. "Ow!" What was that for?" Cole sounded irritated. Good. They deserved it. I looked out the window. I'm gonna get revenge on Amanda if it's the last thing I do.

**That's the end of chapter one. I'll have chapter 2 as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second story. Enjoy!**

Amanda:

Well yesterday was fun. The serpentine invade my home, meet some ninja, punched one in the face, and have a new home. It's not so bad, and the guys are really childish. I've done some digging and found stuff out about them.

Cole: strong, dependable, great leader, and a terrible cook.

Zane: smart, odd, a great cook, and doesn't understand a joke.

Jay: funny, inventive, chatty, and likes that Nya girl (who's kind of cool).

And finally, Kai: Stubborn, not so bright, complete hot head, and apparently doesn't think that girls can be ninjas. But hey, I saved his butt! So I guess he's super stubborn. As I'm looking around my room, there's a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I walk over to the door and answer it. It was Zane. "Can I help you Zane?" "Just letting you know that dinner is ready" "Thanks. I'll be down in a minute." "Okay." After he left, I went to my night stand to at least fix my hair. After I was done, I went to dinner. When I got there most of the seats were taken and the only spot left was next to…hot head.

"_Oh, perfect." _ I thought as I sat down. Kai looked at me and glared. I shot him a look that said. "_I don't enjoy this either."_ "So…" I ask Nya, who is sitting across from me, "Who's cooking tonight?" "Cole." "Should I be worried?" I made everyone laugh except Cole, who's in the kitchen. I could even hear Kai chuckle. Then Cole came out of the kitchen. "Who's hungry?"

He set down a bowl of this gray…mush…and started serving. "Um, Cole?" "Yeah?" "What is this?" "Tuna and clam chowder." Everyone stared at it instead of eating. Cole was starting to look upset, so I took a deep breath and took a bit and swallowed.

"Well, it's, um, *cough*, interesting." Good thing it brought a smile to his face. Then everyone started to eat at least 5 bites. After everyone else left. I didn't want to be rude and finished my bowl. I gave it to Cole, who also volunteered to do dishes. "That was nice, Cole." Thanks." He turned then took another look at me.

"You okay? You look a little green." "Oh, I'm sure I'm fine." "Well okay." I walled to my room, and when I was outside my door, I felt like I was going to puke. "Took a lot for the team, didn't you?" I turned around and saw Kai leaning against the wall, smirking. "Yeah well I couldn't disappoint him." "Well that literally took guts. Strong guts." I smiled at him. "So when are you going to get revenge on me?" He chuckled and whispered in my ear, "I already have." And walked away.

**I know this one is short but the other stories are long, so don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kai POV:

Well, my plan worked. I told Cole to look upset when no one was eating, so Amanda would eat some of his goop. But I'll be honest, I didn't think she would eat it all. But all the same, I got revenge. I was heading to bed, and after I fell asleep, what seemed like only a few minutes, I heard the sacred flute melody. I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 12:02. The music was coming from the deck. I went up there... and saw Amanda.

Amanda POV:

After I got over my sickness, I tried to sleep, but couldn't. At midnight, I got up and grabbed this little wooden flute, and went to the deck. I set it down on a crate at the front and looked at the sky and the wind weaved through the flute. As the tune was playing, I heard someone behind me. I turned around and Kai was walking up to me.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. His hair was messier than usual. "No. Did I wake you?" He smiled a little bit. "Yeah. So, how do you know that tune?" "Well, I heard it in a dream and one day while humming it, my parents made me this flute. But I could never play it. One day, I was waving my hand over it, and the wind played the tune by weaving through the flute. And that's it." I looked at Kai. He looked…confused…sorry? I got up.

"Well sorry for waking you up." As I was leaving, Kai stopped me. "Hey sorry for getting revenge on you." " Sorry I almost broke your nose." He smiled and held out his hand. "Friends?" I took his hand and shook it. "Friends." We headed back to bed "Night Kai." "Night Amanda."

Kai POV:

I woke up and headed to the training equipment. When I got up there, I saw Amanda again. She was good. She knew how to fight. She was facing the equipment very well, and then the punching bag got her. She jumped up, and the bag hit her like a bat hitting a baseball. I ran over to see if she was okay.

"You okay?" "Yeah, but I've been at that punching bag for about an hour." I helped her up. "Well I came out here to train. Wanna fight?" She looked at me and smiled. "Sure. Weapons?" "No. Just combat." "Okay." As we got into position, the guys walked up here and saw we were getting ready to train. They decided to watch. "Prepare to have your butt kicked." She was ready. Cole decided to be referee. "Ninja-Go!" Amanda was ready. She blocked and hit when needed. She was on top of her game.

At one point I punched forward and she dodged to the side and hit me on the head. As I clutched my head, cause it hurt, she kicked me in the stomach and I fell backwards. "Winner!" Cole held her arm up. "Told you were gonna get your butt kicked." "Butt or gut?" Jay and Lloyd laughed. All of a sudden, the alarm went off. Serpentine! We all rushed to the control room.

"What's going on?" "We have a small group of Serpentine near the edge of Ninjago city." "What for?" "I don't know, but you have to stop them." As we were over the edge of the city, I saw Amanda get out her bow. I stopped her. "No way are you going." She glared at him. "Kai, I'm going whether you like it or not. Let's go!" She jumped of the edge… and her bow turned into a silver motorcycle. We the all started to jump down in our vehicles. We landed on the edge of town.

It was quiet. Amanda looked confused. "Um, where are the serpentine?" It was really quiet, even for the edge of town. "Guess it was a malfunction. "But Kai, if it was a malfunction, where is everyone?" Amanda had a good point. Right now everyone would be out. Then I heard a slithering, and tuned around. It was a snake like pythor but a bit bigger and with at least one color from each tribe. And female.

"Ssso. You're the ninja that foil the plansss of the ssserpentine. Hmm how delightful!" "Who are you?" "Oh forgive me. My name is lady death." I heard Amanda gasp behind me. I looked at her and she had a look of horror. "Yes boy, she knowsss me. And sssoon you will to." And she slid into the shadows. Jay looked at Amanda. "You okay?" I looked at her and she looked terrified. "I…I…have to go." She turned her bow into the motorcycle and left towards the bounty.

Amanda POV:

No. No No No No! It can't be her! I'm crying as I reach the ship. I run into my room and collapse on my bed and cried. "Amanda? You okay." It was Kai's voice. I then feel his hand on my shoulder and he sat down on the bed. I sat up. "I…I'm sorry Kai. It's just…just…" Then I start crying and buried my head in Kai's shoulder.

Kai POV:

I didn't know what to do. She started crying again and dug her head into my shoulder. I felt my face get hot. "A…Amanda?" She took her head off my shoulder and looked into my eyes. Her sad, watery, sky-blue eyes came into contact with mine. "Yeah?" "What happened back there?" She straightened up and wiped her eyes. She sighed and began to speak.

"It happened when I was little, a few weeks after I found out my powers. I was at a friend's house a few houses down. Well me and that friend had a fight and I left. When I got to my house the door was knocked down. When I got inside, my parents were…" she started to choke up again. I took her hand and she blushed a bit. I felt myself warm up again. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Well I ran over to my parents and they had bite marks on their arms. Then I heard something upstairs. I went up there and saw Lady Death. She was a bit smaller. She rummaged through my room. I was furious. I walked in my room. She looked at me and chuckled. But that made me even madder. The wind blew hard and busted the windows. But I didn't do anything. I just stood there I stood there crying. I looked at her and screamed. She left because the wind became into a hurricane. Then she shouted 'I'll be back, child!' And that's it." She looked like she was gonna cry again. "Hey don't start that again." "Sorry. But seeing her again, it just…" "It's okay." She smiled a bit." Um, *cough*, Kai?" "Yeah?" She nodded toward out hands, which were in lock." Oh, sorry." I felt my face get really hot. She laughed. Your face looks like a tomato." She laughed again. Guess that made it worse. Unfortually Jay walked over. "Hey is she… Oh sorry." We were still holding hands. Jay was trying not to laugh. "Uh, well I better go tell everyone I'm okay. Thanks Kai, for making me feel better." She left. I went to Jay in the hallway. He was chuckling. "Nice going, Thunder cracker." Jay left the hallway, leaving me alone. I thought to myself about Amanda. Her sky-blue eyes, dark brown hair, and her kind nature. I stopped myself and though "_Am I falling in love?"_

**Wow. That love part came kinda early, but yeah super long chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ninjago chapter 4

Kai POV:

"So, Amanda, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow night. If-if you're not busy. How was that?" I've been practicing to ask Amanda out. I was with Flame. He sighed. "Did I stutter again?" Flame nodded. "*Sigh* this is harder than I thought." I then heard someone shout. I looked up and saw star coming down and I knew Amanda was with her. "_Well, here goes nothing."_ Star landed next to flame and, as I thought, Amanda was with her.

"Hey Kai." "Hey, Amanda." She started to get off. Flame gave me a look that said "_Now or never"_ I took a deep breath. "Hey Amanda? Can I ask you something?" Sure Kai. What is it?" I swallowed. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow night. If you're not too busy." I saw her blush a bit. I was starting to get nervous. "S-Sure. I'd love to." "Great. So tomorrow at 8?" "Perfect. Well, I, uh, got to go. See you later!" As she left, I looked at flame and said, "Yeeess!"

Amanda POV:

He asked me out. I mean I'm not upset, but I didn't think he would ask. I mean, when we first met I almost broke his nose and he just about poisoned me. I went to my room to find something to wear. I looked through my closet but found nothing. I decided tomorrow I'll ask Nya if she has anything.

I went back to my room to make sure I had everything. After I was done, I flopped on my bed and thought about Kai. His soft, brown eyes, his wild hair, his determination. I stopped myself, sat up, and thought to myself, "_Am I falling in love?"_

Kai POV:

I went back up to the deck and saw the guys. They were huddled together and whispering. Jay then saw me and started shushing them. I looked at them with confusion. "What's going on?" "Nothing" Cole was smiling a bit. I went over to the equipment box and grabbed a sword, and then Cole asked me a question.

"So Kai…got any plans tomorrow night…At 8?" I looked at him. He had a smile on his face and Jay was doing everything he could to keep from busting up laughing. Then it hit me. "How'd you find out?" Jay then started laughing, and Zane said "Oh a little bird told us." Then his falcon landed on his arm. "You like her don't you?" Jay asked. "I knew it the moment saw you hold her hand." Cole and Zane looked at me with a mixture of surprise and laughter.

"You held her hand?" I looked at Jay furiously."Jaaaay!" "Whoops! Slip of the tongue." He and Cole then started laughing like crazy and Zane was chuckling a bit. "Aaahh!" I threw the sword back in the box and went to the game room. I picked up a controller and heard this, "Can I join?" I looked at the door way and saw Amanda. "Um…sure." She grabbed a controller and sat down next to me. "I saw the guys make fun of you." "Oh you saw that?" "Yeah I told them to lay off and Jay is going to have a black eye for a bit." I started laughing. "What happened?" "Well he said you attract more fleas than girls." "Huh. Well thanks for giving him a black eye. "No problem. So are we going to play?" "Yeah, you know how to play?" "A little bit." "Then let's start!"

After a while, we were already having fun cause she played the game very well. After a bit, we finished the game. "Hey you're good." "Thanks." She then looked at her controller and looked like she had a question. "Kai?" "Yeah?" "Do you like me?" "Of course, you're amazing!" "No, like me, like me." I felt my face get really hot. "Oh…uh…um." I took a deep breath, looked in her eyes so she can tell I'm not lying. "Yes." Her eyes sparkled. "In fact, I don't just like you. I…" Unfortunately Lloyd came over. "Hey guy's dinners ready!" I sighed. "Okay Lloyd!" Come on." I took her hand and went to dinner.

Amanda POV:

Great timing Lloyd! I was so close to finding out if he loves me. It was nerve wreaking asking him if he likes me. Well, it was Zane's turn to cook so that might make up for it. We enter the dining room and took our seats. "Where were you to?" Cole wore a goofy smile. Kai glared at him. "Game room." "Did she watch?" Jay had the same grin. "No. as a matter of fact, I played as well." Lloyd looked at me like I was crazy. "Girls don't play video games." "Oh no? Then after dinner let's play!" 'Heh heh." You're on!" The kid doesn't know what will hit him. Dinner went like every night, everyone was talking and laughing.

When dinner was over, I took Lloyd to the game room and we played. After 30 minutes Lloyd gave up. "That's 10 times already!" 'Ha Ha! And you say girls can't play video games." "Because they can't!" I ruffled the tike's hair. Then Sensei Wu then came over to put Lloyd to bed. "Night Lloyd." "Night Amand." I then went to my room and grabbed the flute. I then went up on the deck and set the flute on one of the crates near the front, sat down, and stared into the night. The melody played in the silent night.

"Hey." I turned around and saw Kai. "Hey. What's up?" He smiled and said "Enjoying the view." I did a small laugh. "Something tells me it's not the sky." "Is it okay if I sit?" "Sure. Go ahead." He came over and sat next to me. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" "Yeah" I looked at the dragons and giggled. "Kai look." When he did, he smiled. "Well look at that." Flame and star were asleep together. They were curled up and both were smiling. "Looks like they've also became more than friends."

We both looked up at the sky and I rested my head on his chest. I could feel him warm up. Warmth spread through my entire body. "Look a shooting star!" It shot across the sky. "Make a wish." I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard Kai sigh as well. "What'd you wish for?" "Can't tell you." "If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?" "Sure." I got more comfortable in his chest. "That this could last forever." I felt him smile. "Now you have to tell me yours." Silence. "That you could love me too." I got of his chest and looked him in the eyes. His soft, warm eyes. I smiled and said, "Trust me I do."

**Awww. A romantic ending! But earlier in the story, I only took a guess on what color his eyes are. But still, I think it was a good ending!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I noticed that I forgot to mention something in my previous chapters: I do not own ninjago, so please don't get any hopes up that this will actually happen. Sorry for the late notice.**

Amanda POV:

I woke up that morning, and just lay in bed. Tonight's the night. I was kind of nervous. You see, I've never been on a date or…had a boyfriend. Boys always saw me as a tuff girl who didn't need a boyfriend. Well, after lying in bed for a few minutes, I got up, got dressed and went to get some breakfast. I went into the kitchen and decided an apple would be enough. As I'm getting ready to leave Zane walked in. "Morning Zane." "Good morning Amanda. I assume you slept well?" "Yeah. I did" I was getting ready to walk out of the kitchen when Zane stopped me. "Is…everything alright?" "Yeah. I'm fine." Zane still didn't look convince, but he knew I wasn't going to give up. "Well okay."

After I left and finished my apple, I went to the dragons. I was going to take star for a ride. I walked over to her. "Hey girl, want to go for a…" I stopped as I looked at her. She looked…sick. "Girl, are you okay?" I tried to pet her but she moved away. Flame also looked upset and concerned and tried to comfort her. "Star? Are you okay?" She did a big sigh, which she never does. "Hmmm." She gave me a look that said "_I want to be alone."_ "Okay. Feel better."

After I left, I decided to ask Nya if she had anything I could wear tonight. I already told her about Kai asking me out. She said to come by later and she might have an outfit for me. I went to her room and knocked on her door. Luckily, she was there. "Hey Nya." "Hey Amanda. Come on in." "Thanks for lending me something. I have nothing to wear." "It's no trouble. Hey I think I have something for you." She went to her closet and pulled out a dress.

"Oh, Nya. It's beautiful!" It was light blue with a dark blue flower pattern in the bottom right corner. "Thanks. It was my mom's." "Oh, Nya. I couldn't." "It's okay." She handed me the dress and it was so soft. "Thank you so much, Nya." "No problem. You're like a sister to me." I went back to my room and put the dress in the closet. I then looked out the window and wished silently "_Please let this go well."_

Kai POV:

I was nervous. And the guys weren't helping. "So Kai do you like or loooove her?" Jay just about died. After 20 minutes of mocking, I decided to take flame for a ride. I went to the dragons, and saw that star looked sick. I walked over to flame, but he looked worried. "Flame, want to go for a ride?" Usually he would jump up, but he didn't move from star's side. Then he gave me a look that said "_Not today."_ "Okay." I decided to go train. As I'm fighting a dummy, the guys come up on deck. "_Oh no."_ I prepared for taunting but then Amanda came up on deck. The guys decided to train and leave me alone since Amanda gave Jay a black eye. "Hey, Kai." "Hey." "Were they teasing you today?" She motioned towards the guys. I saw them freeze in their steps. I decided to be nice and said "No. They haven't…yet." All of a sudden the sirens went off. We all ran up to the control room.

"What's up Nya?" "Serpentine. They're in a small village practically in the middle of now where." "Let's go." As we're in over the village we all jump in our vehicles. We land in the middle of the village. It was quiet. "Okay everyone, look around and see if you can find anything." Cole then took off in a direction, then Zane and Jay in different directions. Amanda was about to go when I grabbed her hand. "Be careful." She threw back her mask and threw mine up halfway and kissed me on the cheek. "I will." I let go and she took off. I threw my hood back over and took off.

It didn't take too long to look around. After a while I met up with the guys in the middle of the village. "Where's Amanda?" I started to get worried. Then we heard a scream from the edge of the village. "Amanda!" We ran to the place where the scream was. It came to a 2 story house. We ran inside. We heard fighting from upstairs. Then some serpentine soldiers came down the stairs to face us. We started to fight them. I finished fighting one, and then Cole shouted, "Kai! We got them go get Amanda!" I ran upstairs. Amanda was fighting Lady Death.

"Kai, careful! Her venom is on the blade!" I ran over to help. With my help we were able to defeat her. I kicked her in a dark room. I went to check on her, but Amanda grabbed my arm and said "Don't" I turned around to see her sky blue eyes, filled with happiness, the suddenly filled with horror. "Kai!" She shoved me aside. As I laid on the ground, I saw horror I hoped I'd never see.

Amanda POV:

I saved him. I rescued him. I felt pain that I hoped I'd never feel. Lady Death…stabbed me.

**Oh No! I hope my OC makes it!**

**(please review) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amanda POV:

The pain. I started to go unconscious, and black dots started to appear. Lady Death pulled out the knife and I collapsed on the floor. The last words I heard before I passed out were "Ssstupid girl."

Kai POV:

I couldn't believe what I saw. There I saw Lady Death holding a knife into Amanda, then pull it out. Amanda then passed out and a pool of blood was forming around her. Lady Death looked at her and said "Ssstupid girl." I snapped. I grabbed my sword and ran to Lady Death. I swung, trying to attack her. She went to an open window and looked at me and said "Sssoon boy." and jumped. I looked out and saw a fangpyer vehicle drive off. I got away from the window and looked at Amanda. Amanda! I ran to her and fell to my knees. She was passed out, a large pool of blood formed around her. At first I thought she would survive. Then I remembered. The blade had poison on it. I picked her up bridal style and went downstairs. "We have to go! Now!" "What's…Oh no!" They guys helped me out and made sure no one attacked. The bounty then showed up and landed. After we all got on, it took off. "Sensei! Nya! We need help!" Sensei and Nya came out of the control room and saw Amanda. "Quick! Get her in the infirmary!" I carried her there and set her on the bed. When Sensei peeled off the area where there was most blood and showed the wound, I could barely breathe. The wound was large and had a green like substance around the edge. "Kai maybe you should go." Nya put a hand on my shoulder, but I turned away. "I'm not leaving her. I'll help, but I'm not leaving." Nya understood.

No one's POV:

The process took forever. 2 hours and they were still working. Jay and Zane helped Cole, who twisted his ankle. They would see Sensei and Nya leave and come back, but they haven't seen Kai since he carried Amanda in there. Lloyd would go in there every now and then, but leave with his face white. Jay was about to ask what was wrong, but Lloyd cut him off. "I don't like the sight of blood." and went to his room. Zane looked at Jay and Cole and said "Brothers, be prepared for a long night."

**Okay. That felt like my shortest chapter so far. But remember, I will have long chapters so please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ninjago chapter 7

Kai POV:

I waited. The process took forever. I never left. I didn't want to. Finally, after what felt like a week, Sensei said she was gonna be fine. Thanks to this ancient spell or something, he was able to get the poison out. That's why it took so long. I sat down in a chair next to the bed. Nya came over to me. "Kai, get some rest, you've been up all night." I looked at her in the eyes. "I'm not leaving." Nya saw that I meant it. She left. Sensei was leaving too. Before he left he turned around and smiled at me. "Ah young love." and he left. I looked at Amanda and waited.

Amanda POV:

I heard voices. My first thought was "_I'm dead" _but then I realized one of those voices was Kai.

When Zane asked me if I was okay, I wasn't. I had a dream the night before, that Lady Death stabbed Kai. I was scared. Scared that I would lose him. I love him. After hearing the voices, I heard one that belonged to Kai. "I'm not leaving her." Kai. He could have died. But I didn't let that happen. I started to wake up. I saw Kai asleep in a chair. "_He never left" _I thought. I tried to sit up but I winced. I looked at my side and saw it covered in bandages. I tried to sit up again, but fell back, trying not to scream. I looked at Kai. His hand was at his side. I reached over and held it. That woke him up. "Hey." I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded. "Hey sleeping beauty." I felt myself blush a bit. "Sorry that we missed the date." I raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't the date?" He laughed a little. "There's that laugh." He smiled. I tried to sit up, but my side really hurt.

"Need some help?" "Yeah." He helped my sit up. I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine. We had the same idea. We leaned in very slowly… and heard Lloyd running to the control room shouting "Guys! She's okay!" "Well that killed the moment." "Let's go before the guys make it worse." He helped me off the bed and helped me up the stairs. We got on the deck and saw Jay and Zane help Cole down the stairs.

"Cole what happened?" "I twisted my ankle." I laughed a bit. "Big surprise." "We are glad to see you okay." Zane sounded relieved. "Lover boy here wouldn't leave your side." Jay said. "Well would you if Nya was hurt like me?" Jay turned red. Cole smiled. "She's gotcha there." I tried to take a step, but collapsed to my knees. The guys rushed forward to help, but I stopped them. "I'm…I'm okay." "Here, I'll take you to your room." "Thanks Kai." We walked down the hallway to my room. We walked in and he set me on the bed. He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm and told him, "Don't go." He smiled and sat down on the bed next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Kai." "Yeah?" "I love you." "I love you too." I got my head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He looked into mine. We leaned in…and kissed.

No one POV:

As Amanda and Kai kissed, the guys, including Lloyd, were secretly watching. Lloyd kept silently going "Eeewww." But the 2 love birds didn't notice. Nothing mattered to them right now. Nothing but the one they loved

Kai POV:

"I love you." "I love you too." Then we kissed. It was wonderful. I couldn't explain how wonderful it was. I didn't want it to stop, but it had to. We drew away, but our foreheads still touching. Her sky blue eyes never looked better. We leaned in for another kiss, but heard this. "You know, next time you want to kiss, close the door." We both instantly looked at the door to see the guys there, smirking. "Go away!" I told them. They left, but you could hear Jay go "Kai's in loooooove!" I looked at Amanda. She rolled her eyes. "Boys." and we leaned in and kissed again.

**Awww. That's so cute and romantic! But just because they kissed doesn't mean the stories over. Stay tuned for more of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kai POV:

It was a week or 2 after Amanda was stabbed and we kissed. I would visit her every day to see how she was. But I trained hard. I couldn't let Lady Death pull a trick like that again. One morning, I woke up to hear Amanda's flute. I quickly got dressed and went to the deck and saw Amanda. I walked over to her. "Hey" She turned to me with her eyes shining, like they had little suns just like the sky. She smiled. "Hey." "Feeling better?" "Yeah. I can get up and walk now." "That's good." I sat down beside her. I grabbed her hand and held it, being happy that I could in our usual spot. We listened to the music as it rang in the silent morning. But then she let go and stood up. She clutched her side as if it still hurt. "You okay?" "Sorry, it's just… for the past few days I've been worried about star." "Do you think she's okay?" "I don't know."

**(Now I never mentioned this, but the dragons are kept in the bottom part of the ship, where the cannons and cannon balls would be. I don't know the name, but if you do, please put it in the reviews. Thank you.)**

We stood there is silence cause when she got up, the music stopped. "I'm gonna go check on her." And she left, leaving me alone.

Amanda POV:

I just didn't feel right that morning. I was too worried about star. Well I went down there to them. When I got there she looked looked…happy. Proud even. Flame looked the same way. Star saw me and waved her tail, telling me to come over. I walked over and she brushed the hay aside… to reveal 2 dragon eggs. They were the size of a basketball, red and blue. But one was red with blue spots and one was blue with red spots. "Oh, star! Congratulations!" I hugged my dragon and pet flame. 'Congratulations flame." I then realized I had to tell Kai. I went up the stairs and saw Kai where I left him. "Kai!" He looked over and I beckoned him over. He came over and asked, "What's up?" "Kai, you have to see this." I led him over to star and flame. He gasped when he saw the eggs. "Are those…?" "Yes." He had a smile on his face. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes and held his hand. It was a wonderful morning.

**Okay, this is my shortest chapter so far. But we are almost done.**

**Wah-Wah-waaaaaaah!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***Read first!* Hey everyone. As you would know, summer is almost over and the school year is about to begin. Because of that, my stories will not come very much. Wanted to let you know.**

Amanda POV:

It was about a month or 2. I was feeling better and my side was okay as long as it wasn't hit. I was worried that the dragon eggs would hatch and I wouldn't be there to see it, but Sensei said that dragon eggs can take a very long time to hatch and he was sure Star or Flame would tell us. One day, I went to train but I felt…odd. I had to stop. I decided to see star and see how she was doing. When I got down there, I saw Kai saddling up on Flame. Star was asleep her wing over the eggs. Kai saw me. "Hey." "Hey." Want to go for a ride?" I smiled. "Sure." I sat behind him on the saddle. "Hold on!" We took off. Flame was fast, and I wasn't ready. "Whoa!" I grabbed ahold of Kai's waist. "Too fast?" "Just fine!" Flame then started doing flips. "Woo-hoo!" I was enjoying myself. Before I knew it, we were back on the bounty.

"Ha ha! That was fun!" He smiled. I got off. "Thanks for the ride, Kai." "No problem. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" I smiled. "I'd love to." "Great." "At 8?" "Yeah." I left, but looked at Kai and said, "See you tonight." I went to my room to make sure I had the dress Nya left me. I still did. I then heard a knock at my door. "Coming." I put the dress up and answered the door. It was Nya.

"Hey Nya. What's up?" "Oh, well ,I may have overheard that…" I stopped her and told her to come in. I knew what she was about to say. I closed the door and turned to her. "Continue." "I overheard that you and Kai were going on a date." "Yeah, why?" "Well Jay was with me and overheard as well. So he was going to ask Kai if we could double date with you and Kai." "And you came to ask me if it was okay?" She smiled. "I came to warn you about it." We then started laughing.

Kai POV:

I was training when Jay came up to me. "Hey, Jay." "Hey Kai, can I ask you something?" "Sure." " Well, can me and Nya double date with you and Amanda?" I looked at him. "You over heard didn't you?" "Yeah." I smiled that's fine." I turned back to the dummy. "And one more thing to ask you." "What is it?" "If I could propose to Nya." I stopped dead in my tracks. Jay? Asking if it was okay to marry my sister. I looked at him and looked in his eyes. I knew he was in love with her, the look said it all. I smiled. "It's fine by me." His face lit up. "Oh thank you Kai!" "No problem, but one thing." "What's that?" "Take care of her." He smiled. "I will." Then he left.

I continued my training. When I was done, I looked at what time it was. 7:20. **(It was afternoon when he was training). **_"Might as well get ready." _I thought. I went to my bedroom and grabbed the tuxedo that Jay lent me. I got dressed. I decided to brush my hair and grabbed the comb and heard this, "I like your hair the way it is." I saw Amanda at the doorway. "How do you feel?" "Like a monkey." She laughed. "Give me a bit, ok?" "Okay." After 10 minutes, I went and knocked at her bedroom door. "Coming." She opened the door…and I lost my breath. She was in my mother's old dress. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore that eyelash stuff that Nya wears every now and then. "Well. What do you think?" I stood there with my mouth open. "Uh…um…I, uh…uh. Wow." She laughed. "Guess that means I'm pretty." I took her arm and we went to meet Nya and Jay on deck.

We were over Ninjago city. We decided to get dinner and go for a walk in the park. We were in a fancy restaurant and we talked and laughed a bit. Luckily a couple other people would too. "Hey, wasn't it Cole's turn to cook tonight?" Nya laughed. "Guess we dodged a bullet." After we ate, we took the walk in the park. The park was beautiful at night. They had these night blossoms that glowed so it was pretty. After we walked for a bit, talking and laughing, Jay asked Nya if she could come with him. "Sure." After they left, Amanda looked at me. "What's going on?" "What do you mean?" "You and Jay are up to something, what is it?" I shook my head. "Can't tell." She laughed and hugged me. I hugged her back.

Amanda POV:

After Jay and Nya left, we Kai started walking around the park talking and every now and the laugh. We then took a seat at a bench in front of the park fountain. I then just got quiet and had a question. Kai saw that. "What's wrong?" "Could…this work?" "What?" "Us. I mean, when we first met, I almost broke your nose. And you just about tried to poison me, so…" Ki stopped me with a kiss. When he drew back, I had a small look of surprise. "What was that for?" He smiled. "To prove that it could work." I smiled.

We went back to the bounty. I guess Jay and Nya might have come back, cause I haven't seen them. We were going to bed when Kai grabbed my hand. "Goodnight." "Goodnight.' He let go and went into his room and I went into mine. I got my hair out of my ponytail and wiped of the makeup. I was going to take the dress off when someone knocked at my door. "Coming." I answered it. Nay was there. She was crying." Nya what's wrong?" Come in." I sat her down on the bed. "Nya what happened?" Then I noticed something in her hand. "Jay. He…he.." she was chocked up…on happiness. "He proposed, didn't he?" She nodded. "Oh, Nya I'm so happy for you!"

After she stopped crying, she asked me if I wanted to be her maid of honor. "Nya, I would love to." After she left, I got ready for bed and went to sleep. But it didn't turn out so well. I dreamed that Kai and me were lost in a big dark maze. We came to a dead end. Then we heard slithering. Then everything froze and I heard a voice. "_Come to me, or he dies!"_ Then everything unfroze and serpentine soldiers grabbed us and dragged Kai to Lady Death. She then drew herself tall and struck.

I woke up gasping and then I sat up and started crying. I realized that I had to leave. I packed some of my things and left a letter to Kai. I left the bounty and walked for a bit. When I turned around, I could still see the shadow. I spoke my last words to it. "Goodbye." Turned my bow into my motorcycle and left.

***Gasp!* she left. Please review. You wouldn't want to miss the story now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey-O! We have just 2 more chapters left! So stay tuned!**

Kai POV:

I woke up the next morning, realizing that I never heard Amanda's flute. She usually plays it almost every night. "_Maybe she got some sleep." _ I thought. Well, I had to get up. Last night, Jay told the others that he and Nya were gonna get married. I went to get some breakfast. No one was in the kitchen or the dining room. I looked at the clock. 9:55. "_Why did I sleep so late?"_ I thought. I grabbed the plate of breakfast that was left for me. After I ate and washed the dished, cause it was my chore, I went down to train. I was hoping to see Amanda down there but just saw the guys. I decided to see if she was okay. I went to her room and knocked on the door. "Amanda? You up?" No answer. I turned the knob and walked in. I didn't see her, but I saw a note with my name on it. I sat on the bed, opened it, and read it.

_Kai,_

_I'm sorry. But I had to leave. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going, but as long as I stayed, you were in danger. I couldn't let that happen. The farther I am away from, you the safer you are. Maybe I'll be back and we can truly be together. I love you Kai._

_Amanda_

I couldn't believe it. She left. I then started to feel tears coming down my cheek. "Kai?" Jay walked by and saw me. "Kai, where's…?" Then Jay saw the tears. "Kai, what's wrong?" I handed him the note, unable to speak. He read the note. "Kai…" I stormed out of the room shoving Jay. "Kai, wait!" I turned around and started yelling at him. "She left Jay! Amanda left! And she might never come back!" "Kai calm down." "I can't Jay! Amanda is gone! She left the bounty, she left you guys, and she left me!" I stormed off to the deck. Cole saw me crying. "Kai what's wrong?" but I ignored him. I went down to the dragon keep. I could hear Jay tell Cole and Zane what happened. I sat down in the corner of the dragon keep and cried. Cried because the love of my life left. And I may never see her again.

Amanda POV:

I was lost, hungry, and alone. I didn't know where to find her. I walked a bit more and then heard something. Then I was struck on the head and passed out.

When I woke up, I was gagged and tried up to a pole. After everything was focused, I heard slithering. Then lady death came out of the shadows. "Hello, again dear." I glared at her. "Oh, don't be like that. You're going to have fun." I looked at her confused. "Oh, I sssee your confussed. Well today you're going to be a prize. There'sss a ssslither pit for the genralsss. It'sss general." She smiled evilly. "vsss ninja." I got wide eyed and tried to get free. "Oh, don't bother. I already sssent Ssskalesss and fangtom to sssend the messssage." She slithered away. I was scared. "_Oh, Kai. What have I done?"_

Kai POV:

I sulked. The guys couldn't get me to do anything. I sulked at the crates where me and Amanda would sit. Usually I would hear the flute, but heard silence. The alarm went off, but I didn't care. The heard this after a few minutes. "Kai! The serpentine have her!" I shot my head up. I ran up to the control room. "Kai, we just got this." Nya turned on a video. It was scales and fangtom.

_S: Hello ninja! We hope you're watching thisss. Epicccally you, red ninja._

_F: If you want…to sssee… your girlfriend again…meet usss at…_

_S:(give me that!) The entranccce to the lossst cccity of Oraboorusss.(you idiot!)_

_F: (but we wanted…to help deliver… the messssage.)_

_End video_

Nya shut it off. I was mad. I grabbed my sword and took off towards the lost city. When we got there we saw scales and Fangtom. "For a sssecond there, I thought you weren't going to sshow." "Why…wouldn't they?" Fangtom's heads asked. "We have…" Scales cut him off. "The fire starter's girlfriend." A second later, I was on top of him with my sword at his throat. "Where is she!"I was furious. "Calm yourssself boy." Scales didn't look happy to have that sword at his throat. "We haven't…done anything…yet." Fangtom had a sly smile.

"Lisssten boy." Scales got me off of him." Theresss a little Ssserpentine generalsss vsss ninja fight and the winner gets the girl." That had me. I knew it was a trap, but I couldn't decline. I had to get her back. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and it was Cole. Jay then put his hand on my other shoulder. They had my back. "We accept." Scales smiled. "Good.' Follow usss." Scales led the way, Fangtom behind us. "_Don't worry Amanda. We're coming."_

**As you can tell, there is going to be a fight I the next chapter, so now you have to read. I trapped you! Muwahahahahaha! **

**Kidding. But serious, there's a fight in the next chapter. Review and stay tuned. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**One chapter left! And sorry it took so long.**

Amanda POV:

Well perfect. I try to save Kai, but I just end up putting him in more danger. Then I heard a door open. I saw scales with the ninja. "There'sss the prize." _Oh boy, nothing feels better than being called a prize." _I thought. They led them to little cells on the wall near me. I looked to my right and saw Kai. He saw me and said "Hey." I nodded my head in response. He seemed upset. We then saw the serpentine come and take their seats. Then the generals took their place on these throne-like seats, with a huge one, obviously made for lady death. Then lady death came to the middle and started to make an announcement. "Greetingsss, everyone! I hope you ssstill love your fightsss. Tonight it'sss generalsss vsss ninja!" The serpentine cheered." First, Fangtom, chossse your ninja to fight!" She took her seat in the large throne. Fangtom handed his staff to Scales, who was sitting by him and took his place in the arena." We choossse…the blue one!" Then Jay's cage opened and he stepped into the arena. "Good luck Jay." "Thanks." He started to face Fangtom. Fangtom was trying to use his fangs to bite but Jay would reflex with the armor on his right shoulder. After this went on for 20 minutes Jay kicked him in the chest and knocked him down. Jay won the match. He was escorted to his cage. Cole looked at him. "Good job Jay." "Thanks. It was easy." Then we heard Lady Death holler out "Next battle!" Kai looked at me and said "Hang in there."

Kai POV:

I was glad we found her. Of course she was gagged and tied up, but she wasn't hurt. We were getting ready to see who would fight next. "Next, Ssscaliador will choosss hisss ninja to fight!" Scaliador gave his staff to Acideous who was sitting next to him. "I choossse the black one!" Cole's cage door opened. He walked out and took his spot in the arena. The fight started and Scaliador went into the ground. I saw Cole was feeling for vibrations, so he jumped before Scaliador came out of the ground. Cole stomped on his head and when he jumped off his fist cracked the arena floor. Scaliador got stuck on the ground and couldn't move, making Cole the winner. He was escorted back to his cage. "Good job Cole." "Thanks. Is it just me or is this to easy?" "Yeah. Something's going on." I then heard Amanda muffled voice. I turned to her and she was trying to say something, but I couldn't hear her cause of the gag. "Next, Acideous, choossse your ninja to fight." He gave his staff to Scaliador and took his place in the arena. The serpentine fixed up the crack. "I choossse the white one." Zane's cage door opened. Cole and Jay watched but I focused on Amanda. She was still trying to say something. "Mmmmhhmmmhhm!" I had an idea. "Hold absolutely still." She stopped moving. I focused my fire inside to shoot the rope. It worked, but I burned her hand. She removed the gag. "Kai, it's a trap!"

**Now the way she was tied up, is that her waist was tied to the pole but her hands were tied behind her back. Just wanted to let you know.**

Amanda POV:

I'm watching the guy's fight as I'm fighting to remove the ropes at my hands. Thanks to Kai ,the rope was gone, but my hand was burned. But I was able to remove the gag. "Kai, it's a trap!" "What?" "Lady Death is trying to make the generals look weak so they can take you all out at once." Then Zane's got back in his cage. "Ssscalesss, you get the red ninja." "Thank you, my queen." Scales gave his staff to Fangtom and took his place in the arena. "Make it last as long as you can. And…good luck." "Thanks." Kai took his place in the arena. I turned to the others. "Okay. I have something for you guys to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Tragedy! This is the last chapter! But stay tuned till the end cause I have a surprise!**

Kai POV:

_"I hope you have a plan Amanda." _I thought as I walk into the arena. Scales was waiting there, with a sly smile on his face. "Okay, gotta think. How am I gonna stall him?" insults. When the battle starts I start attacking him with insults. "Hey you!" Scales looked confused. "Your mother was a worm!" That made him mad. He chased after me. I jumped over him and landed behind him and turned around to look at him. "I've seen rocks fight better." He was starting to get furious. He lunged forward, hid tail swinging to hit me. Luckily I avoided it. _"Come on more insults." _ I had one more. "Hypnotizing? Dumbest move ever." That got him. "That'sss it!" Fangtom threw Scales his staff. "I'll teach you a lesson, ninja!" He swung forward. He was close to hitting me. Lady Death was getting upset. "Boysss! Attack for real!" The other went to help. I was distracted and Scales hit me. I laid on the ground, Scales and the others closing in. "Now to teach you a lesson!" He raises up his staff… "Now!" All of a sudden the room was caving in.

Amanda POV:

When Kai stepped into the arena, I told the others my plan. "Sounds like a good one." **(too lazy to put the plan, too complicated)** I used my power and turned into wind. When I got out I almost passed out. I unlocked the cages quietly and we went for the weapons. We got to the ceiling and Zane froze them then Jay would use lighting to loosen them, and when I told him he would cut them down. We had to be careful not to hit Kai. I them saw Kai get hit by Scales. He raised his staff. "Now!" Cole cut the rocks and the place caved in.

Kai POV:

The rocks came down from the ceiling and there were lots of them. The serpentine tried to escape, but were crushed by the rocks. I saw Cole, Zane, and Jay going for an exit. I tried to follow, but rocks were coming down everywhere. "Kai!" I turned and saw Amanda run towards me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the exit. "We need to leave before…" A rock closed off the entrance. "Other way!" We ran the opposite way, but a rock stopped us in the middle. "What do we do Amanda?" "I…I don't know!" Rocks were falling everywhere and we saw an opening near the top. "Kai, go. It's my fault I thought of the plan. I held her face up so she could look me in the eyes. "I'm not leaving you." And I drew her in and we kissed as the ceiling caved in. Then I saw a bright light.

No one POV:

The city was collapsing. The guys looked in horror. "Kai! Amanda!" The serpentine were killed. The city was still falling. The guys hung their heads low, then a bright light flashed . Then this tornado with the light coming from the middle came out of the city. They saw 2 figures, one was glowing. Since Kai reached his true potential, it could only be…"Amanda!" "she's found her true potential!" The tornado landed, shrinking. When the tornado was gone, Kai was holding Amanda, who was passed out.

Amanda POV:

I opened my eyes a little to see Kai. "Well we made it." Last thing I saw before officially was the guys running up to us and seeing the bounty getting ready to land.

I woke up and saw I was in my bed, still in my ninja suit was night. I got out of bed and ran to the deck. Maybe Kai was there. I had to see if he was okay. When I got up there and went to the front. He wasn't there. Then I heard someone come up on deck. I turned around and Kai was coming up on deck. "Kai!" He looked up and I ran to him and ran to me. We met in the middle of the deck and embraced each other. I pulled back a little and kiss him. When we drew back, he had a look of surprise. "What was that for?" I smiled. "For not leaving me." He smiled back and we went back to kiss.

**The end**

**Well, that's the end of this story. When I get the chance I'm going to make a new story. ****Ninjago: Spirit Animals.**** Please review.**


End file.
